1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathing devices and, more particularly, to a portable, universal, self-inflating, bathtub liner which conforms to the contours of a bathtub and is used in bathing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The previous art consists of numerous devices designed to assist in the bathing function. Each of these devices is designed for a specific purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,502, issued in the name of Bowen, discloses an outdoor, inflatable Jacuzzi-type device. The ""502 device is a very large, self-standing inflatable device that is specifically designed to be used in a pool or on a patio. In addition, there are problems with the ""502 design. It is expensive, bulky, and of complicated design, requiring the use of steam generators, water pumps, filters, and an electric motor. Thus, this device is obviously not designed for use with a traditional bathtub for daily bathing with soap and water.
Similarly, other devices are designed for another singular purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,220, issued in the name of Younker, discloses an inflatable bathing tub for use in the shower. Once again, this device is designed for those who do not own or have access to a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,326, issued in the name of Deschler, discloses an inflatable bathtub that is inflated about a bed. The device is specifically designed for the limited application of assisting nonambulatory, immovable individuals to take a bath while still in bed.
Another group of bathing devices are the self-standing inflatable bathtubs, illustrated by U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,814, issued in the name of Rogers et al., and U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,363, issued in the name of Everard. These devices have been used primarily for infants and have not found wide acceptance with adults. In addition, there are several problems associated with these devices.
First, these types of devices generally have no provision for filling and draining water. Because of this, it is a laborious and tedious job to manually fill the tubs with water. Second, during filling, the water becomes cold and the user uncomfortable. Third, users are likely to have difficulty entering and exiting the tub. The walls of these devices are not sturdy, and deform upon application of pressure. Thus, the likelihood of injury caused by falling is increased. This could be especially hazardous for the elderly, who are more likely to fracture bones upon falling. Fourth, these devices take up a large amount of space when in use, and do not conveniently and easily fold up for storage.
Fifth, the application of these devices is further limited by the fact that they offer no barrier to the spread of germs. Because the devices are bulky and expensive, it is unlikely that hotels and hospitals would provide each patient with a device. Thus, more than one individual would be using the device, which increases the likelihood of the spread of disease.
Furthermore, these devices are designed for a specific application, namely, as a substitute for the traditional bathtub. The devices are designed to be used by consumers who do not own a traditional bathtub.
Unrelated to the present invention are those bathtub liner devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,252, issued in the name of Taggart, that are designed to protect the bathtub from impact damage during remodeling and construction in the bathroom. These devices are not designed to be used during bathing. In fact, these devices could not be used during bathing because the liner only covers the top of the bathtub, and does not cover the interior surface area of the tub.
A search of the previous art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the present invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an inflatable bathtub liner which addresses the problems of the previous art cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable, universal, self-inflating, bathtub liner which is inserted within a traditional bathtub, conforms to the contours of a traditional bathtub, is convenient and simple to assemble, use and disassemble, and provides physical safety as well as protection from the spread of germs.
The present invention is an inflatable liner that can be inserted into any traditional bathtub to provide a cushioned and sanitary environment. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention is constructed of a durable material, such as vinyl plastic, with a drainage hole and cover, air trap valve, a battery operated air pump, plastic tubing, a carrying case, and associated interconnecting components.
A battery operated air pump is attached to the inflatable liner via small plastic tubes. The air pump is used to inflate the liner. The present invention also has an air trap valve to prevent overinflation. The inflatable liner is composed of separate air reservoir tubes that conform to the shape of the bathtub, surrounding the entire interior surface area of the bathtub. Once inflated, the actual tub itself provides the present invention with its shape and rigidity. A convenient drainage hole with cover is incorporated into the inflatable liner, which allows the user to drain water out of the invention and bathtub before the present invention is removed from the tub. Once removed, the present invention can be easily deflated, cleaned and stored in a convenient, compact storage/carrying case made from a durable material, such as vinyl.
The present invention has numerous potential applications. Since it is a cushioned surface, the air tub could be used to bathe infants, small children, the elderly, and other people who could easily be injured in a tub. The present invention could also be used in medical situations, where a weak, infirm individual could be easily injured in a traditional bathtub. The present invention could also be used in medical situations where an individual recovering from an injury or illness is uncomfortable in a hard tub or where it is necessary to guarantee a sanitary bathing environment.
Of particular concern are the elderly, whose bones are brittle and can easily break from a fall in the tub. The present invention can provide them with the necessary padding that could mean the difference between serious injury and a simple bump. Apart from medical and sanitary applications, the present invention could simply provide a comfortable support device for a pleasurable bathing experience both at home and while traveling.
A feature of the present invention in its preferred embodiment is that it is universal, in that its form fitting air pockets conform to the sides of various shaped bathtubs, including the traditional oval and square bathtub shapes.
Thus, the present invention can be used with most bathtubs. This reduces inventory costs for distributors, and makes consumer purchasing easier. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the inflatable liner is custom designed to fit unusual sizes and tub shapes.
Another feature of the present invention is that it is used inside of a traditional bathtub. Thus, no additional space is needed in the home during usage.
Another feature of the present invention is that it can be folded up after use. Thus, no additional space is needed in the home during nonuse.
Another feature of the present invention is that it is compact in its folded form. In a preferred embodiment, the device fits into a carrying case made from a durable, lightweight material, such as vinyl. This makes the present invention easy to store and handle during nonuse, and facilitates its use in hotel bathtubs during travel.
Another feature of the present invention is that it provides a germ barrier between the user and the traditional bathtub. This is important in situations where more than one person uses a particular bath tub, such as hotels and hospitals. This protection is especially important in hospitals, where many diseases are concentrated, and many patients contract diseases while using the bathing facilities. This germ barrier will also allow certain patients to use a bathtub who could not previously do so, such as those suffering from burns. Because the liner is inexpensive to produce, each tenant or patient could be given his or her own liner. The pump could be either reusable or inexpensively manufactured.
Another feature of the present invention is that it provides a cushion barrier between the user and the traditional bathtub. This creates several advantages. First, the problem of getting into a cold, ceramic bathtub is eliminated. Second, the air cushioning effect provides a comfortable environment in which to take a bath. Third, the air cushioning effect of the inflated pockets will ease the pressure on the bodies of hospital patients who are either moderately overweight, are burned or have bedsores. Fourth, the cushion will reduce slip and fall injuries for those who are likely to be more seriously injured if they fell, such as the elderly. Fifth, because more hospital patients can use the device in conjunction with a bathtub, fewer patients will contract bedsores.
Other advantages of the present invention are due to the fact that the present invention is used in combination with a traditional bathtub. First, the present invention maintains the water temperature better than stand alone inflatable bathtubs. This is because the present invention and the traditional bathtub with which it is used have a combined heat retention properties that are superior to that of the stand alone inflatable bath. Second, the likelihood of injury due to falling is lessened because the walls of the present invention are supported by the sturdy walls of the bathtub, which significantly reduces deformation of the liner during entry and exit. This leads to fewer injuries.
Another feature of the present invention is that it is self-inflating. This eliminates the problem of inflating the device, which can be difficult for many people, especially the young, elderly, and infirm.
Another feature of the present invention is that the inflation pump is portable. This facilitates use of the present invention during travel.
Another feature of the present invention is that the portable inflation pump is battery operated. This eliminates the need to have an operational wall outlet in the bathroom, which can be a problem in hotels. Using a battery power source also helps eliminate the fear of some individuals, however unfounded, of being electrocuted while in the bathtub.
Another feature of the present invention is its air trap valve. This component assures that the device will not rupture due to overinflation.
Another feature of the present invention is the drainage apparatus, which allows the water in the tub to drain through the device and down the bathtub drain before the device is removed from the bathtub. This is advantageous in that it reduces the time and strain associated with removing the device from the bathtub after use.
Another feature of the present invention is that the operator uses the bathtub""s water supply and faucet. This makes filling and emptying the tub, with the liner in place, easy. No hoses or tubes are necessary to direct the water flow.
Another feature of the present invention is that it is made from a strong, lightweight, durable material, such as vinyl.
Another feature of the present invention is that it can be manufactured inexpensively, using existing plastic extrusion and heat assembly techniques
Another feature of the present invention is that it can be used at home or while traveling.